strikethrough8fandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Cauti
One of the co-creators of the comedy group Strikethrough 8. Alongside Mitchell Bosecke the two created the group back in 2004. Justin is the lead writer, actor and editor of all the work produced by the group. The Creation In September of 2004 Mitchell and Justin started writing a movie that parodied the espionage movies. This is how Dangerusque was born (now known as Agent Danger.) That night they got together with James and Shayn and the four filmed the first movie ever shot by Strikethrough 8. Justin and Mitch figured that a name was needed for their production company so one grabbed an HTML book and one grabbed a deck of cards. Mitchell flipped to a random word on a random page and came up with the word 'strikethrough'. Justin drew a random card and got the number '8'. This is how the group got their name. Strikethrough 8 Sketch Comedy Baby Steps The day after Mitchell and Justin had their first movie showcased in a film festival the two posted their first video on the internet. This was a music video to the then relevant song 'Numa Numa'. More videos would soon follow suit and made their way onto the internet. This included more music videos and the first incarnation of a 10 Xs to Y video. Videos created back in this time contained a very obvious offensive tone; it is extremely obvious in videos such as Terry Fox Trailer and 10 Reasons Not to Date a Vegetable. As the two entered their last year of high school their videos matured and became less about offending and more about tongue-in-cheek parodies. It was in August of 2007 that Justin thought of the idea of updating with a new video every week. Argh my Thesis/Strikethrough 8 Year One On August 26th, 2007 the first video of Strikethrough 8's new style premiered on the internet. Formerly known as 'Argh my Thesis' as opposed to 'Strikethrough 8' the group released the sketch Ad Attack. Other highlights of this season include the intensely popular 10 Ways Not to Ask a Girl Out and Channel Surfer. Justin was in every video except two of the first season which were The Time Machine... with Dinosaurs! and MTV: Cribs Mitchell. All the videos that Justin appeared in can be found here. Year Two On August 31st, 2008 the second season began with Glitched. The second season showed more growth in the Strikethrough 8 team and it also showcased the Red Deer Crew because Justin moved to Red Deer for schooling. Justin has been in every video this season except one which was How to Break Up. All the videos that Justin appeared in can be found here. Year Three On August 30th, 2009 the third season began with 10 Reasons Not to Trust Your Girlfriend. Justin was in every video of Year 3, this is the first time any actor has been in every video of a season. All the videos that Justin appeared in can be found here. Before Argh my Thesis/Strikethrough 8 A number of longer videos were shot before the group started focusing on short sketch comedy. These were normally shot within a day and would involve entirely Justin's basement and little effort at masking it into something entirely different. Most of these videos now have been pushed back into the back of the vaults in hopes of being forgotten. However the full list of videos that were shot in the past can be found here. Facts and Trivia -Justin's Death Count: 16. This is the highest death count currently. -As of Propagrandpa Justin has been in 151 videos. (Not including Baby Steps.) Category:Actor Category:Main Cast Category:Edmonton Crew Category:Red Deer Crew Category:Editor